Zurückgelassen
by Alessa1982
Summary: Remus ist der letzte Marauder. Gedanken über sein Leben und seinen möglichen Tod. Spoiler Deathly Hallows


Zurückgelassen

Er war an Schmerzen gewöhnt. Wie auch nicht? Jeden Monat, wenn der Mond am höchsten Stand brachen seine Knochen und Muskeln auseinander, er wuchs einen halben Meter so dass sein Fleisch sich streckte und unter Rissen sich zerrte. Niemand der nicht so war wie er, wusste wirklich etwas über Schmerz. Zu spüren wie die Verwandlung ihn verbog und entstellte, wie sich sein Körper veränderte und ihm die Witterung nach Blut in die Nase stieg. Ohnmächtig Zeuge zu sein wie sich sein Geist spaltete und irgendetwas Fremdes sich seiner bemächtigte. Zu sehen wie er Dinge tat, die ihm auf eine Weise die größte Befriedigung verschafften und ihn doch so sehr beschämten, dass er kaum jemanden danach in die Augen sehen konnte, das und allein das war bisher der größte Schmerz den er erleben musste. Es war wie eine Vergewaltigung, als würde etwas in ihn gegen seinen Willen eindringen, mit ihm spielen, ihm die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper nehmen, seinen Körper benutzen und brechen, ihn so nah an den Rand des Wahnsinns führen, dass er jedes mal schwerer wieder zurück fand.

Die unzähligen Narben waren Zeuge der Schnittwunden, Krallenverletzungen, Prellungen, Fleischwunden und Bisse, die ihn daran erinnern sollten wieder zu einem Mensch zu werden. Er kannte Schmerzen sehr gut.

Doch dass was er jetzt fühlte war anders. Alles was vorher war verging nach einer Zeit, doch diesmal war es dauerhaft. Er fühlte es seit zwei Jahren schon und es wurde mit jedem weiteren Tag stärker.

Merlin weiß, er hatte alles versucht dieses Gefühl zu töten, doch es war unmöglich, ihm fehlte die Kraft dafür. Täglich drängten die Wände seiner Wohnung ein Stück mehr auf ihn ein, schluckten alles Tageslicht wie durch einen Abfluss und raubten ihm sämtliche Luft zum Atmen. Sein Körper schmerzte, jede Narbe schmerzte, seine Seele schmerzte und jeder weitere Mond war schlimmer zu ertragen. Es gab Tage an denen er kaum aufstehen konnte, Tage an denen er nichts essen konnte, an denen sein Herzschlag ekelhaft laut war und er alles getan hätte um dieses Geräusch nicht mehr zu hören. Er wagte es nicht mehr in den Spiegel zu sehen, aus Angst in die Augen einer wandelnden Leiche zu starren. Er hasste sein Bild immer mehr, mit jedem Tag und Neumond.

Er war der letzte. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass er es sein würde. Er hatte immer geglaubt James würde sie alle überleben. Er war der erste der heiratete und eine Familie gründete, er hätte der letzte sein müssen der stirbt, genauso wie Lily. Das Sirius ihm folgen würde, überraschte Remus nicht wirklich, folgte er ihm doch überall hin, treu bis in den Tod und wahrscheinlich noch weit darüber hinaus. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr darüber lächeln, er hasste Sirius für seinen Tod und beneideten ihn fast gleichzeitig. Manchmal machte es ihn sogar stolz. Sein alter Freund war treuer als jeder Mensch den er kannte.

Sirius...

Der ewige Junge den sogar Azkaban seine Flausen nicht austreiben konnte. Immer mit einem Zwinkern in den Winkeln seiner feurigen Augen. Nein, er war niemals sein bester Freund gewesen, diesen Platz hatte James eingenommen. Mehr als einmal war er deswegen in seiner Jugend eifersüchtig gewesen.

Immer waren es Sirius und James. Peter und er selbst waren manchmal nur Statisten in ihrer Freundschaft, die am Rande davon zehrten wie zwei Aasgeier. Doch am Ende war es dennoch Remus der ihn bis zum Letzten begleitet hatte.

Er konnte die Bilder von der Nacht vor zwei Jahren einfach nicht mehr abschütteln. Das arrogante Lachen, dass auf Siruis´s Gesicht plötzlich erstarb und die Überraschung in dem Moment als er seine Angst nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Sirius hatte ihn angesehen, ihn und Harry, und Remus wusste das er Angst hatte zu sterben, als er von dem Fluch getroffen nach hinten in den Schleier stürzte.

Vor kurzem hatte Remus Tonks geheiratet, doch selbst sie konnte dieses Gefühl nicht verscheuchen, diesen Schmerz, der nicht nachlassen wollte. Kurz darauf sagte sie ihm sie sei schwanger und er brach ein, wie in einen See im Winter.

Er fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Junge, der keine Zeit hatte richtig erwachsen zu werden. Sein Körper alterte zwar schneller als der der anderen, doch als Fenrir Greyback ihn zu dem machte, was er nun schon seit so langer Zeit war, wurde seine Seele genau in diesem Zustand stillgelegt. Er blieb zurück, gerade weil er so schnell erwachsen werden musste. Seine Kindheit war ein Alptraum, seine Jugend mit den anderen ein Traum und jetzt als Erwachsener war es nur noch ein Echo. Er konnte kein Vater sein, er wollte es nicht.

Hätte er doch die Zeit gehabt... hätte er doch MEHR Zeit gehabt, hätten SIE doch mehr Zeit gehabt.

Er war so müde, so aufgezehrt, so alt in seinem Denken und seinen Bewegungen als wäre er ein Greis, nichts in ihm wollte funktionieren, nichts konnte ihn mehr retten. Er hatte das Gefühl endlos zu fallen und wollte nur noch am Boden aufschlagen. Er bettelte geradezu in seinem Inneren nach dieser Erleichterung. Wie himmlisch würde es sein, nach all diesen Schmerzen, nach James und Lily, nach Sirius, nach all dem?

Er würde sterben. Er würde in diesem letzten Kampf sterben. Vielleicht würde es sogar Voldemort selbst tun, oder vielleicht Bellatrix, die treue Seele die ihm schon das letzte bisschen Halt genommen hatte. Sie hätte ihm einen guten Tod bereitet. Vielleicht würde es aber auch Fenrir tun und damit den Job den er unvollendet zurück gelassen hatte zu Ende bringen. Remus hätte schon als Junge durch ihn sterben sollen.

Er dachte an Tonks und es tat ihm leid um sie und seinen Sohn. Sie hätten Besseres verdient als einen Schatten als Vater und Ehemann. Doch mehr war er nicht mehr. Er war ein Schatten, so dünn wie Rauch, ein ewig widerhallendes Echo, dass von besseren Zeiten sang. Er war so müde, so kraftlos, so leblos. Er würde sterben, er wollte sterben, er freute sich darauf, endlich... letztendlich würde vielleicht alles wieder gut werden.


End file.
